


【肯尼利】情人

by baiziren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, all利, 乱伦, 凯利 - Freeform, 利威尔 - Freeform, 肯利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiziren/pseuds/baiziren
Summary: “肯尼...我想当你的婊子.......”
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Levi Ackerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【肯尼利】情人

加入调查兵团的第二年，利威尔仍然会再到地下街，去看看他之前的朋友。

天气冷，他裹紧了自己的风衣。想找个地方喝一点酒。利威尔承认，酒精无法给人带来快乐，但酒精让人容易忘却。

路过一个酒馆，只在外面远远地瞥了眼，利威尔就看见了肯尼。肯尼的旁边坐着两个陪酒的女人，殷殷的给他斟着酒。肯尼的帽檐低低的压着，露出的下半张脸上，浮现出散漫又冷酷的模样。

说来也荒唐，这个完全塑造过他也抛弃过他的男人，他已经有十多年没见过了。

利威尔走过去坐在肯尼的旁边，从自己的钱包里拿出钱分给陪酒女。

“我和他单独说会儿话。”

他出手阔绰，陪酒女在地下街察言观色，识趣的拿着钱走了。

肯尼看着他所作所为没说话，自己端着杯子自顾自的喝着酒。他不言，利威尔就也不知道怎么开口，只和他沉闷的拼酒。

良久，肯尼才斜斜的瞥了他一眼，哑着声音调笑道，“我说利威尔，你来这里做什么？这地下街下水道一样的地方，可不是你这样调查兵团的大英雄来的。你都费了老牛鼻子劲才来到地上，别让你的那些同僚又闻到这股骚骚的的潲水味啦。”

利威尔面对肯尼的讥讽早就无动于衷，“我来陪你喝酒。”

“我为什么要和你喝酒啊？”肯尼抬起浑浊的眼睛，嘲笑他，“喂，我只和女人喝酒。”

“你可以......把我当做女人。”利威尔说，他抬眼看着肯尼，不像开玩笑。

肯尼一手带出来利威尔，利威尔从小对他的心思，他心里很清楚。

说实话，在破酒馆的灯光下，利威尔很漂亮。眉眼线条仍然锋利的，头发却梳的很柔顺，软软的搭在眼睛前，酒晕上了脸，像醉又像是羞。系了条精致的领巾，穿的整整齐齐——像一件等待被人亲手拆开的礼物。

肯尼喜欢这个比喻。

他把酒泼在利威尔的脸上，酒打湿了他梳的柔顺的黑发，打湿了他颈间那条精致的领巾。

看着利威尔不解又窘迫的眼神，肯尼笑嘻嘻的问他，“女人的逼里有水啊”。

肯尼抬脚踩在利威尔的胯间，带着轻蔑似的，“你的逼里面有水吗？利威尔。你的水多吗？味道够骚吗？你会夹逼吗？”

利威尔无法忽视自己性器处传来的带着强烈羞辱性的侵略感，他忍不住拿大腿根轻轻蹭了蹭肯尼的靴子。

利威尔被自己的淫荡吓到了。

“我逼里水很多。”他抿了抿嘴唇说，又勾着眼睛看肯尼，有点风骚又青涩的意思，“其他的，要不要你自己试一试？”

有时候，利威尔的直言不讳，总是让肯尼这种满口谎言的人想搞清楚他到底怎么想的。

  


地下街旅馆最大的生意来自于王都的上等人。因为居住高消费水平的王都，不少人为了用更低廉的价格享用少女的身体，不惜身在这样气味感人的邋遢环境里，进行各种双人或者多人运动。

从隔壁和门外断断续续的传来少女与嫖客高潮时候的叫声，利威尔听的有点失神。

“你在想什么？利威尔”肯尼压在他的身上，手指弄乱了他的黑发，“在想.......我等一下会怎么来操你？会不会你也被操成一个小婊子？”

“肯尼...”利威尔叫他的名字，眼睛很湿声音很烫。

“啧，长得这么大了还是这么粘人。你是小狗狗吗利威尔？”

“我想要你肯尼...”利威尔侧过脸，伸出了舌头一下下舔舐肯尼的手指。

“嘶......”肯尼倒抽了口气，“利威尔，十多年不见，你学会勾引大人了。是谁来教会你这些的？你学当婊子这么认真的嘛。”

“肯尼......别说了。”利威尔撩开碎发，伸手解开肯尼的皮带，抓住了那个弹出来的大家伙。“我给你摸一摸。”

肯尼享受了一会儿利威尔的服务，也挑开了利威尔的裤子，他吹了声口哨。

“利威尔的小鸡鸡好可爱啊~粉粉的，嫩嫩的~”

利威尔脸瞬间红了，像煮熟的虾，“肯尼！”

肯尼用他油滑的腔调回复道，“对不起啦利威尔，搞忘了你现在是万人敬仰的士兵长大人了。”

利威尔没能怼回去，因为肯尼也在帮他撸。肯尼的技术非常好，常年握枪的手，带着一层粗糙的枪茧，每次碰到龟头的时候利威尔的身体都会抽搐着想射出来，利威尔仿佛在云霄中颠倒流离，想要忍耐却被肯尼撩拨至顶点，想要射出去时肯尼又去玩弄柱身。他在那双手下翻滚，扭动，像一只发情的雌畜，肯尼挑逗着他，轻松的像用一根棉签纾解小猫的情欲，看着利威尔如此轻易的丑态百出。最终利威尔发出自己都一声难以置信的浪叫，他忍不住侧过身，射在了床上。

肯尼拧着他的胳膊，让他翻过身，脸直愣愣的对着他自己的精液。

肯尼对他说，“好脏！好臭！没人调教的小猫咪，怎么随地尿出东西呢？果然是野猫啊。”

他命令利威尔，“舔干净利威尔，不要给旅馆的清洁大妈找麻烦。”

利威尔的脸更红了，他看着那摊脏兮兮的，仿佛散出刺鼻气味的自己的精液。“肯尼，真的要舔吗？”

肯尼抽了下他挺翘的屁股，好像很严肃的样子，“我怎么教过你的？自己犯的错误自己买单，你都忘了吗？”

利威尔低下头，一口一口的舔舐自己的精液。他塌腰，屁股就高高地翘起来，中间的缝隙暴露在肯尼的面前。

利威尔的屁眼颜色很嫩，从两瓣锻炼结实的白屁股蛋里嘟了出来，连每一缕皱褶的纹路都能看的清清楚楚。利威尔他知道肯尼在看他，屁眼禁不住一缩一缩的，颤巍巍的蠕动着吐出了一股亮晶晶的肠液——带着骚味的。

肯尼拿着自己的长枪放在利威尔的洞口，像不经意的开口问。

“你现在在乱伦，知道吗？莉莉。”

听见肯尼叫他莉莉的时候，利威尔无法控制的又喷水了——肯尼刚把他捡回来的时候，嘲笑他的身材瘦小像女孩，就总把他叫做“莉莉”。这个称呼给利威尔带来了迷幻的联想——仿佛肯尼真的把他当做了一个他宠着的女人。

利威尔撅着屁股，用他那湿哒哒的小穴绕着肯尼的马眼轻轻的画着圈。他的声音很湿，很媚，像正在坠下。他挑衅般的看向肯尼。

“你还在意那些吗？肯尼，这可不像你。”

肯尼的回答是将整根性器都捅进了他的屁股。

利威尔没忍住那撕裂般的感觉，低声骂了句娘。

肯尼像笑了笑，又问他，“莉莉，是不是你在家长面前吹牛啊？你的这口逼又小又紧，一点都不骚，你的逼水在哪里呢？”

利威尔就真的伸出手，摸摸了肯尼的鸡巴，又摸了摸屁股缝里的媚肉。肯尼没乱说，他穴里没什么水。他有一点的慌，但他用一种冷静的语气说，“你动一下吧......肯尼，你搅搅那里就会出水。”

“哦，是吗？”肯尼很配合的，挺着鸡巴在利威尔的屁股里，戏耍一般东戳一下西戳一下，“你很有经验啊，利威尔。你被多少人上过了？”

“没有很多人...就一个。”肯尼没叫他莉莉了，利威尔稍微有点失落，但仍然很努力用屁股配合肯尼的节奏，肯尼的鸡巴戳的他痒痒的，那种发了骚的痒，“你走了之后，地下街的室友。”

“那些调查兵团的士兵呢？他们不喜欢上你吗？”肯尼又问他。

一双蓝色的眼睛不太合时宜的浮现出来，利威尔沉默了片刻，哑声说，“他们，和地下街的人不一样的。”

肯尼回答他的是一声嗤笑。

肯尼粗暴起来，他不顾利威尔的肠道没进行过任何的润滑和扩张，强势而凶猛的操弄挤开柔嫩的软肉。利威尔伏在他的胯下，因为痛苦而战栗着，但他没请求肯尼的怜惜。肯尼拿着皮带勒住利威尔纤细的脖子，他就像骑马一样的在利威尔身上驰骋。利威尔的脖颈高高的扬起，像一只濒死的天鹅。

利威尔在粗暴的对待中仍然淫荡的勃起了。软嫩的肠道分泌出滑腻的体液，随着性器的出入屁股里就发出了噗噗的声音，利威尔听见了，肯尼也听见了。

“你会叫床吗。”蓦然的，肯尼问他。

利威尔喘息着，他说，“会。”

他是骗肯尼。他和法兰做的时候，他从不叫床。

带着一种试探性的，饱含欲望的叫声像春天地下涌出的泉水，情泠泠的从利威尔的唇舌中荡漾出来。

“嗯......好大......”利威尔朝肯尼张开两条腿，含着薄薄的羞怯叫着，“逼里操出来好多水....被操成喷泉了....爽飞了...”

利威尔睁着一双泪光涟涟的眼睛看肯尼，“你把我操成小婊子了...”

“肯尼...我想当你的婊子.......”

肯尼停顿了片刻，利威尔听见他低声笑了笑，“这都叫什么事啊。”

肯尼将利威尔翻过来，让他抱着自己的一只腿，敞开穴被操。

“我说利威尔，什么时候的事情。”

“嗯？”

“别装傻。”

利威尔舔了舔嘴唇，肯尼顶的太凶了，让他不由自主的抬高的音调，他的声音平常说话很柔和磁性的，音调高了竟然又娇又媚，“小时候，陪你找女人的时候....”

肯尼回想起来，有这么回事，“那个时候你倒是又孤僻又无趣，原来已经在想怎么爬上男人的床了，早知道...”

他的声音微微的顿了一下。

利威尔的手指轻轻抚弄过自己的奶子，弄的两颗小小的乳尖红红的——那种撩拨一样的意味，仿佛在暗示，请求被人狠狠的揪一揪，搓一搓，扯一扯。

利威尔的眼睛直勾勾的望着他，他的渴望也很直白——如果你早知道我的非分之想...那你，你会来操我吗？你会回应我的感情吗？你还会...离我而去吗?

然而肯尼没有再说话。

利威尔垂下眼睛，试图遮掩些他的失落。

然而失落很快湮灭在随之而来的汹涌的快感里。利威尔偷偷的瞧着男人轮廓深沉的面貌，因为沉默而现出了薄情的样子。在利威尔最不堪的回忆里，他也是看见了这张脸，推开了吱呀乱响的木门，救他脱离苦海，得见光明。

利威尔不知道被肯尼操射了多少次。肯尼用各种各样的姿势操他。抱着操，跪着操，趴着操。利威尔被他顶的浑浑噩噩，他被玩坏掉了，浑身敏感的一碰就想射。秀气的鸡巴红通通的竖着，然而里面的精液早就射光了，一副欲哭无泪的模样。利威尔漫无边际的胡乱猜测，以后会不会将再也射不出来精。

很难去说这是一场疯狂的性爱，还是一场漫长的折磨。

最后，利威尔惊恐的感受到了强烈的尿意，“要尿了...肯尼...你让我去尿尿。”

然而肯尼不理他，置若罔闻。利威尔央求他，拿指甲扣他，也撕心裂肺的挣扎，被肯尼很强硬的制服了，最后利威尔麻木了，机械的重复着他要尿出来了。

肯尼拖着利威尔去床沿，男人坚实的胸肌硌几乎痛了利威尔，胸膛里传来的声音仿佛也是温暖的，“你不说想当我的小婊子吗，只能做到这种程度吗？”

“尿给我看，好不好，小莉莉？”

利威尔不禁抽泣了一下，他声音嘶哑说，“不要。”

肯尼捂住了利威尔的眼睛。这个行为给利威尔带来了虚幻的安全感，让他出了一下神。

一道细细的水柱高高的抛起，淅淅沥沥的浇在地面上，憋久了，射出去很远，声音绵绵不断。利威尔的肠道开始剧烈的痉挛，肯尼很没道德的爽到了，他射到了利威尔的屁股里。

浑身秽物脏兮兮的利威尔，仿佛又回到了十几年前——但是肯尼心里很清楚，这个已经不是他在地下街找到的，只属于他的那个利威尔了。

肯尼看着自己的手，手指湿漉漉的——那孩子哭了。

他抱着利威尔去清洗身体。温热的水浇下来，利威尔的眼睛就模糊了。

“别走。”利威尔的眼睛红红的。

肯尼没说话。

在床上利威尔缠着他，又说，不要走。

利威尔他的双腿绞在肯尼的腰上，手臂也从肋下穿过，手指扣在肩上。

他像他的情人。

肯尼亲了亲利威尔的耳朵。

却仍然没有回答他。

  


地下街的街道上，利威尔迎着冷风，裹紧了衣服。

他沿着阶梯，看见了蓝玻璃似的天空，轻烟一般漂浮的云，鸟，他听见风声。

他走向地上。


End file.
